1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fitness machine technology, and more particularly to an incline angle adjustable stair climbing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because modern people are busy with work and do not have much time to engage in outdoor sports and outdoor sport activities are susceptible to weather, in order not to be constrained by time and weather, office workers who love to exercise usually will prepare a fitness machine at home for use any time when desired to achieve the effect of fitness. In order to meet the needs of different users, various fitness machines with different functions are commercially available for selection, such as treadmills, steppers, elliptical machines, or stair climbing machines. In a stair climbing machine, the circulation of tread boards enables the user to simulate a stair climbing exercise, strengthening the muscle strength and improving the functions of the heart and the lungs. However, the climb gradient of regular stair climbing machines it normally fixed, not adjustable according to user training needs. Therefore, the fitness effect the user can get from a conventional stair climbing machine is very limited.